


Unexpected Fight

by Lucky_Cassandra



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Healing, Magnus is a healer, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: An unexpected fight leaves Sam, Magnus, Blitz, Hearth and Alex in bad shape. Alex watches as Magnus heals them all.





	Unexpected Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Healer in a Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694835) by [Lucky_Cassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra). 



> For the same exact events told from Magnus's pov, see The Healer in a Fight.

The wolf came out of nowhere. We were just outside Blitzen's Best, on our way back from lunch (falafel, of course. Magnus could have original ideas, sometimes, but this had not been one of them). I'd never heard that wild monsters went after Norse demigods, but I remembered Percy said Greek demigods were always smelled out by all kinds of creatures. Or maybe this was a kind gesture from my mother, Loki. Whatever the case, it was huge, hairy, glowing blue and apparently very, very angry. It lunged at us. 

I slipped my garotte from my belt hoops, and around me everybody pulled out their weapons. Sam was almost as fast as I was, and was right behind me when I attacked,  slashing with my garotte. Her blazing spear flashed. A fiery rune appeared on the wolf's forehead, slowing it down. A chainmail necktie thrown with skill almost managed to muzzle the wolf. In the meantime, Jack was flying everywhere, attacking from left and right while singing "Who Let the Dogs Out". 

Now, I perfectly understood the whole being a team, trusting Jack completely and then paying the price later for whatever the sword did, I really did. What I didn't get was the necessity for Magnus to be so completely weapon-less and exposed in the middle of a fight, so he always just seemed terribly out of place. I would have to bring it up with him sometime.

The wolf slashed visciously, grazing Blitzen's side. The dwarf screamed and fell, as Magnus and Hearth were already moving towards him. The wolf slashed again,  sending Hearth and Magnus flying. The elf seemed to land akwardly and didn't get up, while Magnus rolled over and came up on his feet, but I could see blood on his side. I jumped on the wolf, straddling him and slipping my garrote around his neck. It didn't even slow him down while a blazing attack from Sam turned his attention. The beast lunged at the Valkirie, but she dodged and thrust her spear at him again. I tightened my garotte and seemed finally to get the wolf's attention, as he turned his great big head trying to bite into my leg. Jack and Sam's spear attacked simultaneously, and this time the beast's reflexes were faster. He turned his head, lunged and bit into Sam's side. I felt a cold shiver down my spine as my half-sister sank to the ground without a sound. I tightened my garotte some more, and the wolf turned back to me, managing to sink his sharp fangs into my left leg. My vision dimmed with pain, but I held on.

"Now, _Seňor_ , I can't do this on my own!" In a perfectly timed move, Magnus moved to the exposed right flank of the wolf as Jack flew into his left hand, and together they sank the sword to his hilt in the beast's side. The wolf fell over, right on my injured leg. I blacked out from the pain for a second, and when I came to Magnus was kneeling next to me, his eyes tight from the pain in his side and from the exhaustion of having Jack back in his hand.

"It's just my leg," I managed to wheeze, "get the others first." 

Magnus looked me over for a second longer, then moved quickly to kneel next to Sam. Her side was a mess of blood and torn clothes. Magnus's right hand glowed golden and Sam seemed to sigh deeply, but didn't open her eyes. 

"She's fine now, but will take a minute to wake up," Magnus said, "I'll get Hearth to take her inside in a second." 

He moved to the elf, turning him over and wincing at the sight of his bloody head wound. Again, golden light shone from his right hand. Hearth stirred and opened his eyes. Magnus returned Jack to pendant form to free his hands. "You're okay, buddy," he signed as he spoke. "When you feel up to it I need a hand." 

I noticed Magnus had considerably paled after healing Hearth. Come to think of it, that always happened. I wondered if it had aything to do with Magnus getting into our brains when he healed. Hearth and Magnus turned as one to Blitz, and in a few seconds had him sitting up groggily. 

"Can the two of you move Sam inside?" Magnus asked. "Her wound was bad,  she's still weak. I'll get Alex and we'll follow you in a sec." 

Magnus helped the elf and dwarf pick Sam up gently off the ground, then he turned and staggered towards me. He sat down next to me, a little harder than he probably meant to. "Let me have a look," he said as his hands moved to my leg. 

"Hey, golden boy, I'm okay," I said as I tried to move away. 

"Don't worry, the wound is deep but small, and I think I am too tired to see anything of your thoughts," Magnus said with a small, tight smile. 

"My point exactly, golden boy, I don't want a sloppy job on my leg." I tried again to move away. Magnus looked really exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes, his movements had a mechanic quality to them and the blood at his side stood out dark and wet on his green Hotel Valhalla T-shirt. His breathing was shallow and labored. "Heal yourself first, at least," I said. 

He shook his head. "No point even trying," he said, "healing myself is harder than healing others. I'm too tired now. I'll heal fast enough on my own, it's part of my superpowers. Besides, quit complaining and let me get to that leg. I told you, it's small but deep and still bleeding." 

He gently moved my hands away from where I was holding my leg. I heard his sharp intake of breath as he saw how much blood had drenched my rose jeans. His hands glowed again and I felt the pain ease. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thanks," I said softly. "I hope for your sake there is no scar and that you didn't see anything." 

Magnus chuckled softly. "No scar, and not a glimpse. Let's get inside, I need to check on the others." 

I stood up quickly as he tried to stand. His legs gave way beneath him, and I had to catch him before he fell. I held on to his shoulders. 

"Whoa there, golden boy,  pushed yourself a little, there?" I tried to keep the concern out of my voice. 

"I... 'm fine." His voice was slurried with pain. He tried feebly to push my hands away. I held on to him tighter. "I.. can walk on my own," he mumbled. 

"Not a chance, golden boy. We can't have you falling on that pretty nose of yours. Now _you_ quit complaining and let me help." I steered him towards the door. 

Once inside, we found Sam awake, sitting up on a couch with a steaming mug in her hands. Hearth was sitting beside her looking a little pale, which was saying something for the elf. Blitz came out of the kitchenette,  carrying two more mugs on a tray. He frowned as I saw him take in Magnus's bloody T-shirt and how I was holding him up. 

"Hey, kid, are you okay? I hadn't realised you were bleeding." Blitz put his tray down and moved towards us, helping me to put Magnus down on a different couch. 

"..'M fine.." Magnus mumbled weakly, "just need a nap..." He drifted off as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

"Gods, I can't believe I didn't notice how beat up he was." Blitzen's voice was tight with concern. I shrugged, trying to keep my own feelings from tightening my voice. "He's just an idiot that way," I said. I looked at Magnus's pale, sleeping face. "A selfless, amazing, beautiful idiot," I whispered. If anyone heard me, they correctly didn't say anything because they valued their heads. 


End file.
